


Friends with benefits

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Harry (13)and Louis (15) are friends on Friday after school Louis invites Harry to stay over at his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with benefits

It was Friday, last lesson before the summer holidays, Harry was a thirteen year old boy his best friend Louis was two years older than him. Harry’s parents were going on holiday and Louis’ mum offered for Harry to stay at the Tomlinsons home. The bell finally rang and Louis and Harry made their way to Louis’ house.

Harry threw his head to the side, flipping his curls from his eyes and taking a step closer to Louis as he walked, grinning. “So Lou, what’re we gonna do when we get home?” he asked, hitching his bag higher on his shoulder.

"Hmm I don’t know Hazzabear, My mums at work and the girls are staying with my aunt so were home alone" Louis smiled. Harry grinned and carried on walking. Harry and Louis had been friends since Harry was 7 and Louis was 9. Since then they had done everything together. Both boys were straight but Harry had always secretly thought Louis was adorable.

Harry gave a soft, silent sigh of bliss as he walked, tilting his head back and closing his eyes for a moment before he opened them again, focusing on where they where walking. Even though he was younger, Harry was already a tiny bit taller than Louis. More solidly built, too. “Home alone…” he mused, smiling. “We could turn the house into a giant trap, like the movie” he giggled.

Louis smiled at the younger boy as he unlocked his front door with his key. “Lets get changed first” Louis said as they were both still in their uniform. Both boys trudged upstairs to Louis’ room. They didn’t mind getting changed in front of eachother, it was like a normal everyday thing. Once they were both changed into some causal clothes they sat on Louis’ bed flicking through the TV channels.

Harry breathed out blissfully as he rolled on the bed, one arm and leg dangling down over the side as he stretched out, his long, curvy body unravelling across the bouncy expanse of the bed as he closed his eyes, letting his head roll to the side and his lips part slightly.

"Tired Haz?" Louis asked running a hair through Harry’s soft curls. Harry nodded and sat up leaning his head on Louis’ shoulder. Louis wrapped an arm around Harry before choosing a film on the TV. "I’m cold" Harry shivered cutely. Louis lifted the covers for them both to get underneath and they snuggled together like Bestfriends would but Louis couldn’t help get a fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

Harry let his head drop against Louis’ chest, one arm around his ribs lightly as he cuddled up to the warmth Louis radiated. His eyes fluttering closed and his breathing deep as he relaxed, perfectly content.

Louis was having some weird thoughts in his mind. Just as Harry was nearly asleep Louis decided to ask him a question. “Haz? Can I ask you something without you getting freaked out?” Louis asked. Harry nodded against Louis’ chest and Louis took a deep breath before asking the question his been curious about for a long time. “Do you know what it feels like to kiss a boy?”

Harry stretched out, giving a cute little snuffle as he opened his eyes. He nodded drowsily, curls falling across his cheeks. “Sometimes when Liam comes over he kisses me” he shrugged, closing his eyes again.

"What you mean like a proper kiss on the lips?" Louis asked, still curious.

"Sometimes he’d use his tongue too" Harry nodded, bringing a hand up to roll the curls out of his eyes.

Louis couldn’t help but think how adorable Harry looked, Sometimes at school Louis would get teased by people in his year because he hung around with Harry who was younger. “Did you like it?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded, his glossy emerald eyes opening slowly to gaze up at Louis. “It felt weird at first. But now I like it” he admitted.

"So what you Urm.. Like boys?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded. “Aisha from my art class tried to kiss me and it was all gross and sloppy. But when Liam does it it’s just all nice warm and wet and stuff” he shrugged, voice dripping innocence as he rolled his legs back and forth gently.

Louis couldn’t help but feel jealous that Harry was saying He liked it when Liam kissed him. “I’ve never kissed a boy before” Louis whispered stroking Harry’s curls.

"S’nice. Should try it sometimes" Harry murmured, tilting his head into Louis’ touches and purring like a cat. With Liam’s help, he had discovered having his hair pulled was something called a "turn on" for him. Which Harry guessed just meant he really liked it.

"Maybe I could try it with you? Y’know just to see how it feels" Louis said blushing like mad.

Harry shrugged, rolling slightly onto his back so he could look up at Louis. “F’you like” he nodded. Secretly curious.

Louis nodded and leaned down to peck Harry’s lips. It felt weird but it was comforting. He pulled away quickly looking at Harry.

"Like it?" Harry asked innocently, licking at the taste of Louis on his lips before he stretched like a cat, body arching upwards before it fell lightly back on the bed.

"Yeah it was great" Louis said hugging Harry tightly. He carried on running his fingers gently through Harry’s hair.

Harry purred again, body arching slightly off the bed as he let his head fall sideways, further into Louis touches. “Told you it was nice”

"Can we do it again?" Louis asked slightly. He only pecked Harry’s lips but he kind of missed them.

Harry nodded, forcing himself to turn his head back to the ceiling so Louis could kiss him again, though he kept his body arched with each tug of his curls.

Louis bent down and pressed his lips onto Harry’s. He kissed him for much longer this time. He hooked his hands around Harry’s waist and pulled him onto his lap.

Harry spread his legs either side of Louis so he could sit comfortably without having his legs crushed, tipping his head back and breathing lightly as he let his lips open a little.

Louis couldn’t get enough of Harry’s lips. He stick his tongue into the younger boys mouth and put his hands under Harry’s top. He rubbed his thumbs over Harry’s nipples. Over the years Louis learnt that Harry had very sensitive nipples.

Harry jerked, breathing out hard into Louis’ mouth before he carried on kissing him, his tongue sliding over Louis’ lightly.

Louis pushed his hips up rubbing his and Harry’s dicks together looking for friction.

Harry ground down lightly, putting to use what Liam had taught him and silently thanking his older friend for the lessons.

"Uh Harry… Rub harder babe" Louis moaned his eyes fluttering shut. He was grinding up on Harry hard searching for as much friction as possible.

Harry purred again, hands on Louis chest to brace himself as he took one large, really hard grind down, hips rolling firmly.

"H-Harry, c-can I suck you off?" Louis asked

Harry cocked his head as he ground down, all innocent and huge green eyes. He didn’t really know what that meant, but he nodded anyway, wanting to please Louis any way he could.

Louis lifted Harry off his lap and laid him down on his back and pulled Harry’s boxers and trousers down in one. He grabbed Harry’s dick which was fairly large for his age. He gave kitten licks to the head before taking him in one. He pushed his head as far as he could until his nose was barely touching Harry’s small pubes.

Harry gave a gasp, throwing his head back at the strange, nice new sensation and he keened softly, eyes falling closed.

Louis pulled off of Harry’s dick and wrapped his fist around it. It pumped slowly knowing Harry was close.

Harry purred, tiny little gasps and moans falling from his mouth.

Louis really wanted to fuck Harry but he wasn’t sure if he should ask Harry or not, in the end he decided fuck it. “Harry? Can I have s-sex with you?” Louis asked.

Harry cocked his head, gazing up at Louis with flushed cheeks. He didn’t know what that was either, but he nodded readily. It sounded good.

Louis took some lube and a condom from his bedside draw and turned Harry over so he was on all fours. He lubed up some fingers just before pressing his middle finger in he said to Harry “Tell me if you want me to stop Okay?”

Harry nodded, biting his lip as he watched Louis curiously, his cheeks pink, his curls like a hedge and his eyes bright and glossy.

He pushed his middle finger in gently before moving it in and out slowly, when he felt Harry was ready he added a second trying not to hurt his younger friend too much.

Harry moaned softly, tugging Louis’ hair gently as his eyes fluttered closed.

After Louis felt Harry was stretched enough he pulled his trousers and boxers down, he tugged at his dick a few times before putting the condom and a reasonable amount of lube on. He pushed the head of his dick in.

Harry let his legs go around Louis’ waist, breathless at the new sensation.

Louis pushed the rest of his dick in and waited for a few minutes letting Harry adjust.

Harry’s head fell back and he made a soft, choked noise.

"Do you want me to stop Hazzabear?" Louis asked softly, trying not to moan at Harry’s tightness.

Harry shook his head with another soft noise and a groan, pulling Louis closer.

Louis took that as a good sign and thrusted into Harry fast and hard. “So tight Haz…uh so good baby” Louis moaned.

Harry tilted his body upwards, eyes fluttering as he whined happily, joyful that he was pleasing Louis. A soft, breathy moan fell from his tongue.

Louis thrusted harder and faster into Harry “Is.That.Good.Baby” Louis asked thrusting hard after each word. “I’m close baby” Louis moaned

"So good" Harry keened, using his legs to pull Louis closer. Keeping his hips tilted upwards.

"G-Gonna cum" Louis said breathlessly after a few more rough thrusts Louis came with a yell of "HARRY!" He pulled out of Harry and sucked on his dick until Harry came down his throat. They laid on the bed with just their t-shirts on.

Harry lay panting, soaked in sweat and flushed, but ridiculously pleased as he cuddled up to Louis, before he raised his glossy eyes innocently. “So I guess that means you like boys now, huh?” he teased, all soft and sleepy as his eyes closed.


End file.
